Football Follies
by JPMod
Summary: The gang at a football game.  Story 5 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series. Oneshot.


In response to feedback regarding "To Help a Friend":

Jasminevr and Spitfire F.22 – Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you've enjoyed "To Help a Friend" as much as I did writing it. It was fun. :)

* * *

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: A short nice story for a change. I kept envisioning the KP:TUY gang at an American football game and this story was the result. Few more new characters will be introduced. :)

Sentences that are underlined meant the announcer is speaking. Sentences, that begins and ends with a slash (/), means that the person is speaking in Japanese.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: June 2005

Summery: The gang at a football game.

* * *

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Football Follies  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

It was a typical sunny day at Upperton with a few clouds and the wind slightly blowing. On this particular Saturday from high above, things look quiet. Yet if one would imagine zooming in toward the ground and particularly the grounds of Upperton University, one would hear the distinctive cheering and roaring from the athletic stadium, which lay on the athletic campus. The parking lots around the stadium were full, and the stadium was filled with people

It was the typical athletic stadium that could seat thousands of people. It has an athletic racetrack with a large football size pasture in the center. Two giant screen billboards were on top of each end of the stadium, and the announcer's booth was in the top center of the stadium with various VIP, TV & radio, and media booths.

"The ball is snapped. Flagg has the ball, looking for an opening. He throws! It's a long drive toward Johnson! He caught it, and he's down at the 35-yard line!" The stadium erupted into another round of cheers and roars as the football game between Upperton U and Michigan State continued, approaching the end of the first half.

Down in the second row of seats on the home team's side of the arena, a man rose from his seat besides the staircase. It was in the center of the stadium, leading from the top, where the announcer's booth was stationed, to the bottom, which ended at a walkway and small set of steps. The steps leaded out to the athletic field and the Upperton U football team's sideline of the field. The man wore a heavy Upperton U sweatshirt and a scarf that matches the purple & red university colors.

"That's it! Get that ball in that end zone!" he shouted enthusiastically.

A woman, sitting besides him, looked up at him with her blue eyes. "Dear, Upperton is behind by 14 points, and it's just the first half. They have plenty of time to get more points. It's not like they'll need to win **now**."

"Now, Mrs. Dr. Possible," he mused, "it's best that we get a lead now and stay there. Better safe than sorry."

The redhead brain surgeon just smirked at her husband, the gray-tinted brown haired rocket scientist, before turning to a young woman on her other side. "See, Debra? They're all the same regardless."

"Yes, I certainly can see **that**," Debra Oxford Tsuda said with amusement as the wind slightly blew some strands of her long brown/blonde hair around, but least her hair was held back by a scarf headband to prevent it from blowing into her face. She looked around at the men of the group. Felix, Ron, and George Castle, sitting in the front row, and Jim and Tim Possible, sitting on the third row behind, were much like Mr. Possible in joyously hoping for a comeback against Michigan.

On the other side of Debra, Monique patted her friend's arm with a smirk. "Oh, they'll change once something goes wrong. Most sports fans are like this."

Debra chuckled. "Tell me something I don't know, Monique," she said, while she raised a cup of warm coco to lips. She felt a bit chilly, given the early November weather, thus why she and everyone were dressed enough in warm sweaters, sweatshirts, etc. to combat the chill. After taking a sip, the freshman student continued. "I'm an athlete, and I've seen plenty of people turn sour when their team looses."

"We're not going to loose," Ron said from his seat just in front of Debra.

"That's right," Felix added in his cyberrobotic wheelchair, sitting in the handicap spot in front of Mr. Possible.

"We're going to cream Michigan!" George said from his seat in front of Monique as Mr. Possible sat down.

From just behind Mr. & Mrs. Possible, the twins cried, "Go! Go! Go!"

Debra rolled her eyes heavenward, while Mrs. Possible chuckled and Monique frowned.

"I wondered," Debra mentioned with her free hand gesturing toward the three guys in front of her, "why I bother to even come to this game."

Monique grinned. "It's not the game you're supporting, Debbie. Remember that."

"Right," Debra agreed with a grin before turning her blue eyes to look into the dark ones of her friend. "This American football game is not important." Both girls turned to gaze across the field to their friend Kim Possible as she and other members of the cheerleading squad do their thing.

Since arriving at Upperton U, Debra was quite explicit to not bother with American football games. Yet this was the first hometown game since she befriended Kim Possible weeks ago, and the young woman had decided to come to support Kim and the cheerleading squad. Besides, this event was also the first time, since her kidnapping days ago, all her friends were together for a social event outside their dorms, as well as the first time Debra was introduced to Kim's 'rents. She couldn't possibly turn away from attending.

Ron twisted his head to look at Debra with a grin. "Not important? Football is one of the mainstreams of American culture, Debra." He popped a few popcorns in his mouth and handed some to Rufus, who was standing on his shoulder. "Why would you say it's not important?"

A sly grin appeared on her face as she leaned down a bit toward the blonde man. "Are you saying that this game is more important than supporting **your girlfriend**?" She pointed to Kim as a male member of the squad tossed the redhead cheerleader in the air. Kim performed a cartwheel before being caught by the same guy.

The Ronster didn't backed down. "If it weren't for the game, Kim wouldn't be out there cheerleading now, wouldn't she? Therefore, in supporting the game, I also support Kim." He finished with a broad smile.

"Hear, hear!" Felix and George piped.

"Flagg has the ball. He's running around." The announcer brought everyone's attention to the playing field. Everyone winced when the quarterback was brought down by two Michigan defensemen. "Ohhhhh! He's been sacked by Michigan. The ball has been brought down by 3 yards to the 32-yard line."

Monique picked up the fight against Ron. "Not so fast, Ron! Which is more **important**? Supporting the game or Kim?"

Still grinning, Ron pointed to the raven-haired girl. "Both are important. In supporting the game, I support Kim, right? So if I don't see the game as important, I wouldn't able to be supporting Kim, right? Therefore, both are important."

Both young women oddly stared at the junior-year student.

Shaking her head, Debra was the first to speak. "I'm not buying it."

"That goes double for me," Monique agreed. "That's double talk, Mr. Stoppable."

Ron just smiled as he again turned to the game and what the cheerleading squad was doing. Far as he was concerned, he won this round.

"That's the spirit, Ron!" Mr. Possible spoke up with his right hand fisted up. "In supporting the game, we support my Kimmie Cub!"

Debra blinked as she turned to face Kim's father. "'Kimmie Cub?'"

Mrs. Possible grinned, while she pulled her blanket over her lap some more. "Kimmie's father here always mostly called her 'Kimmie Cub', even now when she's a grown woman."

A chuckled escaped Debra's lips. "Interesting nickname. I have to remember that one." She took another sip of her warm drink.

Many minutes later, the ball has turned ownership to Michigan after many unsuccessful attempts by Upperton to get beyond the 30-yard line into Michigan's end zone.

"Aw, man!" Ron cried as the ball was turned over. "We haven't yet scored one point yet!"

Jim frowned. "I say Upperton should trade Flagg in for Silverson of California Tech."

Tim bobbed his head. "If college football does do trade-ins, that is."

"I say it has more to do with Winchester more than Flagg," George pointed out. "He is the team captain, right?"

Debra was confused. "Who?"

With a finger, George pointed to a blonde football player on the sidelines. "Dean Winchester. Captain of Upperton's football team. He's the main quarterback, yet it seems he gotten the coach to get Flagg out there first."

Still confused, Debra shrugged her shoulders. "So? How good is Winchester compare to Flagg?"

A groan came from Ron, and she turned to him. "Let's just say that high society boy is no better than Brick when it comes to playing football strategy," he explained. "He no doubt is avoiding getting creamed by the opposition. Brick manages to do okay at times, but Winchester seems to be somewhat worse given he have an ego."

Debra raised an eyebrow. "How big an ego are you referring?"

Monique answered with a grim expression. "Big enough to keep asking Kim out for a date, Debbie, regardless of the knowledge that Kim and Ron are steady."

This surprised the freshman student. "That big?"

Ron ranted with a hands spreading wide. "Big as the moon!"

Rufus nodded, copying his owner's gesture. "The moon!"

Mr. Possible grunted. "More like the size of Jupiter actually." It was clear to Debra that Mr. Possible had met the football captain and didn't have any good thoughts regarding the man. Looking at Mrs. Possible, her facial appearance matched that of her husband's regarding Winchester.

"Wow," Debra said. "He can't take 'no' for an answer?" She turned from Mrs. Possible to Monique.

"As Ron said," Monique explained with sourness in her voice, "Winchester is 'high society'." She quoted with her fingers. "He's on top of the 'food chain' and thinks anyone of Kim's status shouldn't put up with people like Ron or even us." She gestured to herself, Felix, and George. "I'm only guessing on this, but given you're associating with us, he would most likely put you in the 'low life' category, regardless of your status as Upperton's top star athlete."

Debra's eyes narrowed on this information. "I don't care about the 'food chain.' Since I first learned the term when my family moved to Middleton and I attended Middleton High, I was pretty much against it. My parents taught me to judge a person on personality, not status."

As the crowd cheer, roar, and even boo as the game progressed, Monique gave a small smile and patted Debra's hand. "We all know that, Deb. I was just pointing out that jerks like Winchester don't care. Far as he's concerned, he wants Kim to be **his** girlfriend, not Ron's."

Felix swiveled his chair a bit to properly train his eyes on Debra without cramping his neck. "He has been at it for the past two years." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, given he's a senior now and will graduate by the end of the school year."

George rolled his eyes as some strands of his brown ponytail flew in the slight wind. "Don't jinx us, Felix. How would anyone know that Winchester would stay for graduate school?" Ron and Felix moaned.

"Who stay for graduate school?" a familiar voice asked.

Everyone turned to see Kim standing on the small staircase, which allowed anyone from the seating areas to walk onto the playing field. She took a sip of water from her water bottle as the wind blew her ponytailed hair in the wind. Given the cooler temperatures, she now wore a purple/red long-sleeved, midriff covered cheerleader shirt, even though the skirt kept her legs bared. Yet everyone could see that she temporarily placed on matching sweat pants to keep out the chill.

Monique spoke with a grin. "Hey, girl! We've just told Debbie about Winchester. Felix thought 'high society' boy will graduate at the end of the school year, yet Castle said not to jinx us given no one knows whether Winchester would attend graduate school."

Kim shook her head. "Stay away from Winchester, Debra. He's a jerk."

"I know that now," Debra replied. "I certainly will avoid him."

Mrs. Possible grinned at her daughter. "Taking a break, Kimmie?"

"Yep," Kim beamed. "We're catching a break before the start of the half-time show. As you know, the squad will be performing in front of the marching band. We're resting before that event."

"Sound advice as you always give, Kim," a male voice came from behind her.

Kim turned and smiled as a handsome tanned man, with short black hair in a male cheerleader outfit, came up the small stairway to stand beside her. She also smiled for the cinnamon, shoulder-length haired cheerleader girl standing besides him with an arm hooked through his. "Thanks, Mike," Kim replied.

Placing a hand on Mike's arm, Kim said, "You and Vicky already know everyone here, except for one." The redhead turned to her friends and family and focused on Debra. "Debra, this is Michael Hawthorne, head captain of our cheerleader squad under our coach, and Victoria Freeburg." She turned to Mike and Vicky. "Mike, Vicky, this is Debra Oxford Tsuda."

"Hi, Debra." Vicky smiled.

Mike followed suit. "Hello there. I certainly have recognized you given your star status as Upperton U's gymnastic champion, plus Kim had spoken greatly about you."

Debra shrugged with a slight grin. "Thanks. I'm always at a disadvantage given almost **everyone** knows about me. It's the price I have to pay for being 'well known'."

Vicky shrugged herself. "True. Mike and I certainly have our fair share of being 'popular' when we were in high school, yet we're not that well known here compare to high school." She turned to Kim. "Yet Kim have to deal with being well known here given her 'world saving' status."

Kim shook her head and smirked at the couple. "Ron and I had thought after two years the world would have moved on and forgotten about us."

Mike snorted with a grin. "Not likely. Team Possible's rescue of Debra days ago placed you two back on the center of the public's radar, even though you two were never completely off it in the past two years."

"Please," Ron begged, "do you have to remind us that?" He could hear Debra and Monique giggling, while George, Felix, Jim, and Tim chuckled.

Still giggling, Debra reached down to pat Ron's shoulder. "You've forgotten, Ron, that I also am in the center of the public's attention. Not only for my gymnastic skills but recently because of the kidnapping. I don't think I'll be off anyone's radar for a long time."

As she rose back, her eyes went wide as she saw something. "Watch out!" she shouted as she pointed to the playing field.

Everyone turned immediately and winced/grimaced to see a Michigan player, with the ball, barreled into Upperton U's sideline, being forced into the sideline by UU's defense players. A couple of benches, players, and the water cooler were knocked down.

"Oh! Upperton's defense forced Michigan into Upperton's sideline! Looks like damage control is needed."

Debra, eyes were closed tightly before the crash, slowly open one eye to look at the scene. She soon opened both eyes before shuddering. "Violent, violent, violent! American football is **so** violent!" She immediately finished off her coco.

"What are you complaining about?" Ron asked bewildered. "You had no problems when we were fighting those goons days ago."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Ronnnn… Those were bad guys. We're talking about a sport here."

"Precisely!" Debra cried. "America is almost the only country in the world to play this sport with a few others." She pointed to the playing field.

Ron was confused. "Come on! I keep hearing about many other countries playing football, especially in Japan."

Everyone groaned, while Kim slapped a hand over her eyes. Debra simply nearly shouted "Baka!" Everyone knew what that Japanese word mean, particularly Ron.

"Ron," Mrs. Possible began, "for the rest of the world, soccer is known as 'football'. The words of 'foot' and 'ball' mean a game where one hits the ball with the foot, not holding it by hands. I'm surprised you did not know this."

Blinking, Ron's brain slowly took in this information. "So Japan doesn't play football?"

"Not **your** football." Debra was ticked. "We play soccer, which to us is football." Her face gave a small grin. "True, we adore American baseball. We love that sport to pieces." Her expression turned serious again. "We do not play your football, given it's violent. Tackling each other over the ball? People could get seriously hurt!"

"True," Mike said. "We do however have protective gear to prevent extensive injuries, although it doesn't prevent injuries entirely." He shrugged. "America just loves our football, Debra."

"Hmph!" Debra said as she crushed her empty foam drink cup and tossed it down before crossing her arms. She was not convinced.

Seeing Ron was still somewhat confused, Kim glanced at her watch. "We better get back to the cheerleading team." She lifted her head toward Mike and Vicky, "It's nearly the end of the first half, thus we better get prepare for the half-time show." She changed the subject to prevent Ron, in his Ron-ness way, from saying anything more than might make Debra strangle him.

"Good idea," Mike agreed, catching on to Kim. "Let's go." He and Vicky left back to the squad.

"Talk to you guys later!" Kim said. Catching Ron's eyes, she gave a small smile and blew him a kiss. This made him smile back in return. She then returned to the squad.

Seeing Kim was out of hearing range, Debra leaned down to talk in Ron's ear.

/"You're lucky Kim changed the subject, Ron, because if your mouth had said anything else stupid, I might have strangled you."/

Ron's eyes went wide. "Hai!" was his only response before he swallowed.

Debra raised, her lips quirking in satisfaction.

Minutes later, halftime was declared, and both teams left the playing field to their perspective locker rooms with the game 14 to 0 in favor of Michigan. Upperton's marching band came onto the field to perform, while the cheerleading squad did their performance.

While the band performed, George, Felix, and Ron looked around like they were looking for someone. Their action caught Debra's curiosity.

"What are you guys looking for?" she inquired, a bit amused.

George answered. "Security. Given now it's halftime, we can get out the big snacks."

Monique's hand took hold of Debra's arm with a gleam in her eyes. "Watch, girl. These pirates know how to sneak in snacks to avoid the overprice stadium concession food."

Seeing the coast was clear, Felix clicked a button on his chair and a small door pop open in the back of his chair. Ron quickly pulled out some bags of chips, nachos, and few cans of soda before closing the door.

Debra couldn't help but laugh with a hand over her mouth to keep the volume down. "You boys do this all the time when attending games?"

"Yep," Ron replied with pride. "Been doing so for the past year when George pointed out that Felix's compartment can be used this way. Save us money."

"Yeah," Monique said with a smirk. "Only if Felix is attending games." She reached over George to grab a potato chip. "Other wise, you guys would not able to sneak in snackage." She popped the chip in her mouth.

Ron and George shrugged. "No big," they said together, as the three young men ate their snacks, occasionally sharing them with the others.

"Whoa! No way!" The tweebs said together, causing everyone to look at them. They were gazing into a PDA, sort of liked Kim's.

Mr. Dr. Possible leaned over back to look into his sons' equipment. "What is it?"

The twins turned the PDA around to show everyone the screen. "The university channel has temporary stopped broadcasting the halftime show to give a brief personal history on Debra," Tim clarified.

"WHAT?" Debra nearly shouted as she and the others leaned closer to get a better view.

"Debra Oxford Tsuda," the TV narrator said with images of Debra from various public appearances, "was born American by Richard & Nancy Oxford yet was adopted and raised in Japan by Takai & Akina Tsuda after an accident claimed the Oxfords. Coming to America a year and half ago, this young woman quickly became a star gymnastic champion to lead Middleton High School to the state and national championships. Now a freshman student at Upperton U, she's leading the university's gymnastic team to win victory after victory toward the national championship in the spring. Miss Tsuda has become Upperton U's star athlete, leading the athletic establishment to meet higher standards."

A moan came from the young star athlete, as she dipped her head and covered her eyes. "'Leading the athletic establishment to meet higher standards'?" she grated. "I certainly didn't said or encourage the university's athletic department to think we have to win every game of every sport!"

Mrs. Dr. Possible placed a comforting hand on the frustrated girl's shoulder. "Sadly, Debra, this seems to be the case with some universities now of these days. They have a desire to win, and your achievements have brought a sense of awe that some think they have to live up to higher standards to achieve what you had done." She gave a small shrug. "This is nothing more than publicity to get people's hope up, even though it is misleading in some ways."

Debra turned away from the PDA screen to face the field as the twins turned off the device. "That's an understatement, if I ever heard one, Mrs. Possible. I knew that the university would publicize me, but I haven't thought they would take it that far." She sighed. "I guess this is another price to pay for being famous. Least Kim didn't have to put up with this crap."

Mr. & Mrs. Possible and Ron shook their heads. "Deb," Ron spoke, "Kim and I can tell you some horror stories we endured two years ago when it came to the media **after** we saved the world from Drakken's Diablo robots. What you just heard about you is nothing compare to what we experienced."

"Really?" Debra asked with a raised eyebrow. She turned to Kim's parents and saw them nodding.

"Really," Mrs. Possible confirmed. "It's not our tale to tell." She gestured to Ron. "It's up to Ron and Kim to tell you, if they desired. Some members of the media then were insulting in order to get a story. Kim and Ron were primed targets then and it took sometime before they had managed to get some peace and quiet."

"Okay," Debra said. "I thought I had it bad."

Ron gave a small grin. "Believe me, Deb. You have it better than Kim and I had. Trust us on this."

She gently nodded and everyone softly smiled in relief. Yet the young woman was deep in thought, thinking of something else entirely on the subject.

With halftime over, the game continued. Yet despite Upperton managing to gain a touchdown and field goal, Michigan stacked another two touchdowns and field goals by game's end. When it was over, the final tally was 28 to 7 with Michigan winning.

As the stadium slowly cleared of mostly disappointed fans and some visitors cheering in support of Michigan, Kim, Michael, and Vicky rejoined the group as they waited for the stadium to be empty before leaving themselves. The two women cheerleaders had donned their sweat pants and sports jackets, while Mike only threw on the sports jacket on top of his cheerleading outfit.

With the exception of Mike, every male in the group was sulking.

"I still can't believe we lost!" Ron cried. "Again!"

Jim spoke out. "This makes Upperton's track record at…"

"3 wins, 9 loses," Tim finished. "I still think Flagg should be traded in." Jim bobbed his head in agreement.

The women were all tickled at this display of manly displeasure.

With a singsong voice, Debra pointed out the obvious. "It's **only** a gaaaaaame."

"You kept saying that for the past hour!" Felix said.

"Only because it's true." Monique countered with a smug expression. "You boys weren't this sour when Debbie kicked your butts at your Zombie Mayhem game."

George spoke up. "That's only a video game! This is sports!"

Kim, Debra, and Monique exchanged amused glances, before they turned to the boys and said together, "What's the difference?"

With a lifted finger, George was about to say something and realized he couldn't come up with an explanation that doesn't sound stupid and trite. The other guys also couldn't come up with a comeback.

Mike, being the only guy not affected by Upperton's lost, chuckled. "To quote that famous quote. 'Win with dignity, loose with dignity.'"

"Well said," Vicky purred. She snuggled closer with her head on Mike's shoulder as she gazed as the other slack jawed men.

Debra stood up and suddenly did a small jump over the first row to land in front of Ron on the concrete walkway. "Did you boys forgotten already that brief bio the university TV done on me during halftime?" Ron, Felix, and George slowly shook their heads. "Well, this is no different. Winning isn't everything, and the university just have to accept it."

Before anyone else could put a word in, the young freshman student pointed to the nearest gate entrance halfway up the stadium. "It's clear now. I want to get some **real** food in my stomach as we planned after this game." She bounded up the stairs past Felix, Mr. Possible, and the Tweebs toward the empty gate entrance.

"Hey, girl!" Monique shouted after her. "Wait up!" She rushed past Mr. & Mrs. Possible after the younger woman. Soon Jim and Tim followed suit with Felix, his chair's hover abilities activated, not far behind.

George smiled as he walked up the stairs. "I'm not rushing. Why waste energy like this?" he joked.

Drs. Possible, with their things packed, smiled at each other and walked up the stairway, arms linked.

"Go on," Kim mentioned to Mike and Vicky. "We'll catch up."

"Okay," Vicky replied, taking the hint that Kim wanted to speak with Ron alone. "We'll see you both outside." With that said, still snuggling close, Vicky and Mike strolled up the stairs.

Kim walked up to Ron, as he stood up, and gave a questioning eyebrow. "What was Debra talking about before?"

With a grin, Ron explained about the bio the university TV channel had done on Debra during halftime. When he was finished, Kim shook her head.

"Maybe I should tell Debra about that summer, Ron," Kim supposed. "Least she will understand she really does have it easier than we had."

Her boyfriend looked into her green eyes. "Maybe it is best you speak to Deb alone without me. This feels like something along the lines of 'girls talk'." He gave a small goofy smile. "I don't think either of you would like a man intervening."

Kim lightly laughed. That's her Ron. He has the ability to break the air of a serious discussion with a joke. "I'll keep that in mind, Mr. Stoppable."

Gesturing toward the entrance gate and the others, Ron held up an arm for his girlfriend. "Shall we join the others, Miss Possible?" His eyes twinkling as he smiled.

Looping her arm into his, the redhead returned his smile with her own. "Let's shall, Mr. Stoppable."

As they walked up the flight of steps, arms linked, Ron twisted his head around to capture Kim's lips with his own. With love bursting in their souls, they melted together as they trailed their family and friends out the stadium.

The End

* * *

After-story A/N:

1) I know the story title doesn't fit with the story much, given the story wasn't much on American football and more on the conversations between characters. Yet given I couldn't come up with a better name than this, I stuck with this story title.

2) For anyone's information, yes, American football seems to be only played in America. 'Football', for the rest of the world, is 'soccer' in America. Therefore, what I had written is true. I had done a Google search on 'Japan+football' and came up with websites that have Japanese soccer teams and they do called soccer 'football'. So it's true. In Japan, American football is not played, although they do played American baseball (or else we wouldn't have Japanese players, like Godzilla, playing for American teams). Debra, having been raised in Japan, wouldn't have been exposed much to American football.

3) For the lack of a better idea of what Upperton U's official colors would be, I chosen a close match to Middleton High's colors. Upperton and Middleton are part of the Tri-City area, so I figured their official colors would closely matched.

4) Yeah, I made the men in this story look like sore losers when Upperton didn't win. Then again, would anyone get caught up in the game, if he or she attends a sport game? It fits well with the conversation Mrs. Dr. Possible and Debra had regarding that TV bio done on Debra.

5) Last and very important, it may be quite some time before the next story comes out. I have in recent weeks started a new full-time job for a structural engineering company and thus my free time has been shortened. I certainly will continue writing my series, given I love to get this story arc, I have in my head, written down, but with my new job, it will take time to write it up. So I ask for patience in waiting for the next story of the KP:TUY series. I thank everyone for your great support in my series. Booyah! (JuPMod gives a big grin)


End file.
